warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Żerań
Żerań – dawna wieś, obecnie osiedle oraz obszar Miejskiego Systemu Informacji położony w dzielnicy Białołęka. Historycznie osada znajdowała się wzdłuż ob. ul. Myśliborskiej, obecnie obszar obejmuje teren ograniczony Wisłą, Trasą Mostu Północnego, , Marywilską, Smugową, Bruszewską, Kanałem Żerańskim, Szlachecką, , Białołęcką i Toruńską. Potocznie za Żerań uznawany jest także obecny rejon Pelcowizny z Fabryką Samochodów Osobowych. Historia Najstarsze gromady ludzkie istniały na obszarze Żerania już w epoce kamiennej, znany jest także odnaleziony grot włóczni z XI wieku, jednakże wieś Żerań wzmiankowana była po raz pierwszy w XIII wieku. Znajdowała się wówczas nad Wisłą i wchodziła w skład dóbr książęcych, a następnie królewskich. Jej nazwa wywodzić się może albo od imienia "Żyran", albo od określenia "żer", oznaczającego pastwisko w lesie. Według przeprowadzonej w 1565 roku lustracji dóbr królewskich wieś znajdowała się na gruntach piaszczystych, posiadała trzynaście włók ziemi, z których jedenaście uprawianych było przez kmieci (których we wsi mieszkało osiemnastu), jedna przez przewoźnika (wieś posiadała przeprawę promową) oraz jedna przez wójta i rajcę staromiejskiego Jana Długosza. W osadzie znajdował się także młyn. W 1580 roku wieś należała do starostwa warszawskiego. right|thumb|250px|Stara zabudowa Żerania – [[Ulica Modlińska|ul. Modlińska]] right|thumb|250px|Stara zabudowa Żerania – [[Ulica Dorodna|ul. Dorodna]] Wieś uległa spaleniu 29 lipca 1656 roku w wyniku trwającej trzy dni bitwy polsko-szwedzkiej w trakcie potopu szwedzkiego. Następnie została odbudowana, jej mieszkańcy w 1659 roku otrzymali od króla Jana Kazimierza prawo do przewozu przez Wisłę, ponadto osada weszła w skład dóbr kamedułów z Bielan. Kolejne informacje o wsi Żerań pojawiają się w spisie z 1827 roku, według którego osada liczyła siedem domostw zamieszkanych przez 90 osób, a w jej pobliżu znajdował się browar oraz fabryka octu, a przy szosie modlińskiej znajdowała się karczma. Osada znajdowała się wówczas nad Wisłą wzdłuż traktu Pelcowizna – Tarchomin (ob. ul. Myśliborska), pomiędzy obecnymi ulicami Zabłocką a , które były drogami łączącymi wieś z szosą modlińską (ob. ul. Modlińska). Na północ od wsi wzdłuż szosy modlińskiej rozwinęła się wieś Piekiełko, zlokalizowana w sąsiedztwie dawnej karczmy "Piekiełko". W 1885 roku osadę nawiedziła powódź, w wyniku której zniszczonych zostało 107 mórg ziemi uprawnej, 45 mórg łąk i pastwisk oraz 10 mórg ogrodów – zniszczenia przyczyniły się najpewniej do wyludnienia wsi, gdyż według danych z kolejnych lat we wsi Żerań istniały jedynie cztery domy, a 140 mórg ziemi było użytkowane. W Żeraniu istniał także folwark, który posiadał 387 mórg ziemi. Pod koniec XIX wieku w rejonie między Żeraniem a Pelcowizną powstał fort XIVa Pelcowizna, który użytkowany był jednak jedynie kilkanaście lat i wkrótce potem został splantowany. W 1900 roku przez Żerań poprowadzona została kolej jabłonowska, a we wsi znalazła się również stacja kolejki. W spisie powszechnym z 1921 roku wyróżniona została osada Żerań-Wieś, w której mieszkało 369 osób, oraz osada Żerań-Folwark, zamieszkana przez 21 osób. W okresie międzywojennym osada Żerań zaczęła odsuwać się od Wisły i ciążyć ku szosie modlińskiej, nowa zabudowa zaczęła powstawać wzdłuż nowo wytyczonych ulic, takich jak ob. ul. Kasztanowa czy ob. ul. Laurowa. Na rozwój osady wpłynęły też plany prezydenta Warszawy Stefana Starzyńskiego, aby w rejon Żerania i Annopola przenieść najbardziej uciążliwy przemysł – w latach 30. XX wieku w Żeraniu powstały Metalowe Zakłady Hutnicze Żerań S.A., założone przez Abrahama Gepnera i Lucjana Borowika, rozpoczęto też prace przygotowawcze do budowy elektrowni i kanału oraz zaprezentowano plany budowy nowych fabryk, jednak przygotowania przerwał wybuch II wojny światowej. W 1939 roku teren wsi Żerań zamieszkiwały 1492 osoby. Dnia 24 października 1944 roku do Żerania wkroczyła armia radziecka. W wyniku działań wojennych, szczególnie we wrześniu i październiku 1944 roku, zabudowa Żerania uległa znacznym uszkodzeniom. Szczególnie ucierpiały przedsiębiorstwa przemysłowe – zniszczone zostały m.in. Metalowe Zakłady Hutnicze „Żerań” oraz urządzenia kolejki jabłonowskiej, którą jednak wkrótce odbudowano i uruchomiono. right|thumb|250px|[[Elektrociepłownia Żerań (ul. Modlińska)]] right|thumb|250px|Chłodnia Morspol ([[Ulica Marywilska|ul. Marywilska)]] W 1951 roku Żerań został włączony w granice Warszawy i został przeznaczony pod budowę zakładów przemysłowych – realizowano je wzdłuż głównych dróg dojazdowych, jakimi były ul. Stalingradzka (ob. ul. Jagiellońska), ul. Modlińska oraz ul. Annopol. Powstały wówczas takie zakłady jak Elektrociepłownia Żerań wraz z Portem Żerańskim, Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych, Zakłady Wytwórcze Urządzeń Elektronowych "Warel", Warszawska Fabryka Tworzyw Sztucznych „Pollena”, Warszawska Fabryka Pomp, Fabryka Elementów Budowlanych "Faelbet", a także Instytut Chemii i Techniki Jądrowej i Instytut Przemysłu Organicznego. Na ich potrzeby powstały nowe bocznice kolejowe oraz przystanki kolejowe Warszawa Żerań, Warszawa Faelbet i Warszawa Annopol. Uruchomiono także nowe linie tramwajowe – w 1952 roku wzdłuż ul. Marywilskiej do [[Zespół przystankowy Żerań Wschodni|pętli Żerań Wschodni]], zaś w 1953 roku wzdłuż ul. Stalingradzkiej do [[Zespół przystankowy Żerań FSO|pętli Żerań FSO]]. W 1956 roku zlikwidowana została kolej jabłonowska, a jej rolę przejęły autobusy. W wyniku rozbudowy zakładów przemysłowych likwidacji uległa znaczna część dawnej zabudowy w rejonie ul. Modlińskiej oraz Kanału Żerańskiego, który ostatecznie został zrealizowany w latach 50. i 60. XX wieku. Teren szeroko rozumianego "przemysłowego Żerania" objął także obszary utożsamiane wcześniej z niezależnymi przedmiejskimi osadami i folwarkami, takimi jak Pelcowizna, Piekiełko, Annopol, Konstantynów, Kolonia Gaj czy Marcelin – tutaj również likwidacji uległa zabudowa mieszkalna, choćby osiedle domów dla bezdomnych na Annopolu. Kolejną zmianę przyniosły lata 70. XX wieku, kiedy to w związku z budową osiedla Bródno przebudowano linię tramwajową, którą skierowano ul. Annopol na [[Zespół przystankowy Żerań Wschodni|nową pętlę Żerań Wschodni]], zaś stare torowisko na ul. Marywilskiej zlikwidowano. right|thumb|250px|[[Ulica Portowa]] Obecnie obszar Żerania dzieli się na część mieszkalną z niską zabudową jednorodzinną i zlokalizowanymi gdzieniegdzie osiedlami bloków, jak np. w rejonie ul. Kowalczyka czy ul. Portowej, oraz na część fabryczną z zabudowaniami przemysłowymi, poprzemysłowymi i różnego rodzaju mniejszymi zakładami i parkami logistyczno-produkcyjnymi, które zajęły miejsce upadłych w latach 90. XX wieku peerelowskich zakładów. Większość tych terenów, zgodnie ze studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego oraz miejscowymi planami zagospodarowania przestrzennego, nadal będzie przeznaczona pod zabudowę przemysłową oraz usługową. Ponadto niedaleko elektrociepłowni, przy Wiśle na południe od Mostu Północnego, znajduje się zajmujące 40 hektarów składowisko odpadów paleniskowych. W związku ze stopniowym przechodzeniem elektrociepłowni z węgla na gaz oraz brakiem potrzeby składowania odpadów (są one chętnie przyjmowane przez firmy budowlane) planowana jest rekultywacja terenu – miałyby tu powstać obiekty rekreacyjne lub powierzchnie biurowe, usługowe albo osiedle mieszkaniowe. Przy okazji rozpoczęcia rekultywacji PGNiG Termika przekaże miastu most na Kanale Żerańskim którym dawniej przewożono popiół, a teraz może zostać on przerobiony na most pieszo-rowerowy, co da możliwość utworzenia dalszej części ścieżki rowerowej przy Wiśle, która urywa się teraz przy elektrociepłowni. Najważniejsze obiekty * Cementownia Warszawa, ul. Płochocińska 19 * Centrum Handlowe "Marywilska 44", ul. Marywilska 44 * Coca-Cola HBC Polska, ul. Annopol 20 * Elektrociepłownia Żerań, ul. Modlińska 15 * Fabryka Koram ZZM, ul. Annopol 4 * Fabryka na Daniszewskiej, ul. Daniszewska 10 * Kościół Chrystusa Króla Pokoju, ul. Modlińska 4 * Port Żerański, ul. Modlińska * Factory Annopol, ul. Annopol 2 * Stocznia Żerań, ul. Modlińska 17 * Tarchomińskie Zakłady Farmaceutyczne Polfa, ul. Fleminga 2 * Warszawska Drukarnia Akcydensowa, ul. Kowalczyka 21a * Warszawska Fabryka Pomp, ul. Odlewnicza 1 * Warszawska Fabryka Tworzyw Sztucznych "Pollena", ul. Marywilska 58 * Zakłady Zbożowe, ul. Płochocińska 65 * Żerań Park, ul. Annopol Linki zewnętrzne * Żerań na Wikipedii Kategoria:Obszary MSI Kategoria:Osiedla